The Jordas Precept/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Introduction Inbox Message (Attachment: The Jordas Precept) Starting the Quest *Jordas: "Hello? Is this real? Did someone get my message? --'''I hope not'--"'' :: *Ordis: "I am Ordis, a fellow Cephalon, and this is my brave and honorable operator. By the 44th precept, we are ready to assist." :: *Jordas: "--'''Yes!'-- No. No, please, do not. Contacting you was a mistake --'this infestation is everywhere'--"'' :: *Ordis: "No trouble Jordas. My operator is no stranger to --'''shredding flesh'-- eradicating infestations."'' :: *Jordas: "The Golem is too strong, no chance! Wait. Maybe the Pherliac Pods. But where would you ever get those? This is hopeless, just... go away." :: *Ordis: "Cephalon? Jordas? Operator, he's gone. My Precepts compel me to help this Cephalon. Whatever these Pherliac pods are, we need to get some --'''immediately'-- at your earliest convenience."'' :: *Ordis: (If player already has Pherliac pods) "Operator. What luck! You already have Pherliac pods." *Jordas: "Please don't come. But if you do... I have a reward. Another warframe was defeated here, some of its petrified parts may still remain. Destroy the infestation, collect his parts and perhaps make him whole again." :: (Needs to be updated to remove first part) *Ordis: "Jordas, my operator is kind and compassionate, not motivated by selfish rewards! By the 44th precept, we will come for you!" :: Harvesting the components *Ordis: "Operator, you are still helping me rescue Jordas, correct? I must fulfill my 44th precept, to help others like me in need." :: *Jordas: "Jordas wonders, what is taking so long? Excuse me, take your time." *Jordas: "Have you assembled the pods yet? Just wondering. Maybe... don't." Awaiting construction *Ordis: "Hold tight, Jordas, my brave operator is coming." :: *Jordas: "--'''You should not come here'-- I look forward to... meeting your Operator!"'' :: Retrieving the pods from the foundry *Ordis: "The pods are ready. Tell us your location." :: *Jordas: "Really? No. They will need calibration. Any severe infestation should be enough." :: Test the Pherlic Pods on Infested (Acanth, Eris) *Ordis: "Use this mission to calibrate your pherliac pods, just don't use them all. Now would be a good time to try out those pods, operator." :: Using a pod *Jordas: "Dangerous but beautiful. I can almost taste them. But the golem needs something more potent. I've sent you a blueprint. Irradiating the pods should make something worth bringing here." :: *Ordis:' '"Oh, well, yes, I suppose this is something my operator can arrange,--''isn't it, operator''--?"'' :: *Jordas: "--'Hurry!'-- No rush." :: On the Orbiter *Ordis: "I would never abandon a fellow Cephalon, but centuries adrift --'have fried his'-- have not been kind. I suppose all Cephalons degrade, don't they." :: Inbox Message (Attachment: Potent Pherliac Pods Blueprint) After Building Potent Pherliac Pods *Ordis: "Cephalon, we have irradicated the Pherliac pods. My Operator is ready the save you! Do you see how great the Operator is? *Jordas: "Yes. I cannot wait to meet this Operator! Bring them to Eris. Hurry. Don't regret this." Assassinate the Golem (Eris) *Jordas: "The Golem is stirring. It knows you are here. I can feel it wake. Find it. Pherliac Pods, is that it? I really thought you would have more. Have you been using them?" *Ordis: "What? No. A few, but you said..." *Jordas: "That is not enough for him! You are just like all the others. You won't kill the Golem. I don't want you to." *Ordis: Jordas, calm yourself, Cephalon to Cephalon, we are here to help." *Jordas: "I see what you are doing. You came for the parts. Just like the others. Greedy scavengers. You do not care about Jordas." *Ordis: I am beginning to have --'''terrible feelings'-- some doubts about this mission. What have I got you into?"'' *Jordas: "Feel that? The Golem, he's coming. Get into position." Reaching The Juggernaut Behemoth *Jordas: "The Golem is here. I am sorry Operator... --'''wonderful pherliacsic'--"'' After Killing the Behemoth *Jordas: "You cannot stop this. --'''LET US IN'--"'' *Ordis: "Operator, I am detecting a much larger infested life form. Much larger..." *Jordas: "I regret to inform you --'''this is just the beginning.'--"'' *Ordis: "Hull failing! To hell with Precept 44, get out of there! Prepare for Archwing so you can --'''OBLITERATE THIS THING!'--"'' Fighting Jordas Golem *Jordas: "It is out now. I can't control it. I don't want to. --'''Lost little things.'--"'' *Ordis: "My analysis indicates its engines are vulnerable. --'''Light it up!'-- When convenient."'' *Jordas: "It knows you like that other Warframe --'''we will quiet the too!'--"'' *Jordas: "Tenno, it senses you are of like flesh, it is confused --'''why do you defile us?'--"'' *Ordis: "--'''NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OF ORDIS,'-- oh dear, where did that come from."'' *Jordas: "I never wanted this. I want to be somewhere else. --'''TASTE SOMEONE ELSE.'--"'' *Jordas: "--'''Useless hollow shells.'--"'' *Jordas: "--'''Consume us. Be reborn.'--"'' *Ordis: "--'''TENNO RIP IT APART!'--"'' *Jordas: "--'''Succumb to us.'-- No keep fighting."'' *Jordas: "I see it now, you are the same --'''They fear themselves'--"'' *Jordas: "Please end this. --'''We are endless.'--"'' *Jordas: "Ordis, you came to save me... free me." *Jordas: "Ordis, you need to know... I lied about Precept 44. I am not the only one. They made me say that, to bait you... --'''There are so many more.'--"'' *Jordas: "Don't kill me. No wait, please do." Defeating Jordas Golem *Jordas: "Thank you Operator." *Ordis: "What would I have done if I lost you?" Back on Orbiter *Ordis: "Operator, do you think Jordas wanted to die all along? I feel --'''relieved'-- conflicted."'' Category:Quotes